THE KILLER OF THE REMICEANS
by Chimiri
Summary: durring itachi's academy days he meet a unique girl with unique powers and an interesting past. What will she do when he takes an intrest in her? Read to find out. Itachi X OC


_The Story Of_

_Chimiri K. Remicean_

_A Naruto Autobiography_

_Chapter 1; A Dark Past; Academy Ambush_

_**Dark shadows emerge waterfalls from the sky thunder and lightning clash over the village. It's my first day here in the village hidden in the leaves were I was born 12 years ago. My name is Chimiri Kila Remicean the only survivor of the Remicean tragedy. Nobody knows what happened or why it happened but I do not plan to tell any one soon.**_

_**When my parents found out that I had a demon they left the village taking me away. Ever since I would train mastering my demean and chakra, but these skills were never to be used. The only one in my family that wanted to let me go was my little sister Rika. I had to get out if that meant death then that is what it would have to come to.**_

_**I released my demon. Half an hour later every Remicean corpse was lying lifeless in this blood stained room. The only one that was still alive was Rika she looked up with her red misty eyes and said, "I knew you would kill them but why do you not kill me?" I sighed and said, "You are loyal and have great potential it would be a waste to kill you." Rika looked up and walked over to me then hugged me she still had a lot of emotion but she would be a worthy student. **_

_**Blood was all over the walls still being soaked in to the carpet there was not one person in this room that was not covered in blood even Rika was. The only sound in the room was my heavy breathing even though I had used my demon I still used more than half my chakra. I smiled and said to the dead bodies "you underestimated my power maybe you shouldn't have let me get this strong HA! You all were planning your own funerals."**_

_**Suddenly I heard people coming up the stairs I pretended to collapse pulling Rika down with me. Someone broke down then door 17 Jonin ran in then started to look for survivors in the room of bloody corpses. Rika started to get up and a Jonin with white hair came over and helped me up Rika was behind me so she put her arms around my waist I knew she was scared of all the ninja here. I recognized him it was Kakashi! **_

_**He looked at Rika and said, "I guess you two are the only survivors, did you see the ones who did this?" I shook my head and said "we were affected by a **__**Paralysis Jutsu**__** so they thought we were dead." He nodded and said "you two are the only Remiceans left" I picked up Rika and started to walk out of the room and said, "don't expect me to be damaged by this I get over things quickly." I knew Rika was not ready for this big change but my family had to die so I walked out of that room with no regrets. **_

_**Now here I am sitting on the windowsill of my own apartment taking care of my 5-year-old sister and a Kitten that Rika had insisted on keeping, while it's pouring rain outside. This weather is amazing to bad it will be wasted; today was the day that I go to the academy. I'm joining a group that, in about a months period, are going to be come Genin. Because of my training at home I was able to skip to the top. I was any thing but thrilled all my life on my now they expect me to trust a whole academy! They were going to end up like my pointless parents if they believe that.**_

_**The rain was getting stronger and I knew it was almost time to leave. Rika ran in to the room and said, "What am I suppose to make for lunch Ri?" I sighed and said, "Make something that does not involve the stove. I do not want to come back to take care of you and your burns." I used the **__**Transformation Jutsu**__** to put on a white cloak then I put up the hood and slid out the window. The apartment I live in has 3 floors I live on the third so when I slid out the window I landed on the roof of the second floor. I shut my window and jumped down, landing on my feet I started toward the academy. When I reached the academy I walked in and saw a big clock I was an hour early. I thought it would give me some time to find room 316 on the third floor, were I was going to spend the next month in.**_

_**I started up the stairs when I got to the third floor I noticed a room with an open door. There were two Chunin inside one said, "I told my students about the girl that was coming and not to expect much from her. She has not had proper training she might not even pass the Genin test." I kept walking and thought "I'll show you I'll pass the test by a mile!" **_

_**Finally I was standing outside room 316. I deactivated the **__**transformation jutsu **__**and the white cloak vanished. I walked in and saw no one but I did see a support beam that was perfect to sit on. I was about to jump when I heard a voice from the corner next to me say, "you must be the new student, Gonzo Sensei said not to expect much from you, you can't really be that weak." I jumped up in the air and grabbed on to the beam quickly pulling myself up. I laid down on the beam on my stomach looked at the boy and said "if all of you believe that hehehe boy are you in for a big surprise."**_

_**I studied the boy for a minute; he had his long black hair in a low ponytail, deep mysterious red eyes, and **__**sharingon**__**! Interesting I'm in the same class as an Uchiha, then I realized why he was using his sharingon he was going threw my thoughts! I saw the sharingon go away and I knew he got the info he wanted. He said, "You have a high level of chakra but that is expected when you have a demon right Chimiri Kila Remicean. I was only looking for standard info and I found this. You killed your own family too, you are an interesting girl." **_

_**I sat up but that was all I could do for the time being he had used a **__**Paralysis Jutsu**__** on me. I could feel myself falling and I got myself out of the jutsu long enough to land on my feet. Then he did the jutsu again and I collapsed but I could still move it was painful though. Regardless of the pain I still stood up and glared at him. He was walking toward me not glaring back but smiling he was about a foot away now. I took a step back and a stabbing pain shot up my leg. He had done the jutsu again I couldn't move my legs any more.**_

_**I looked up again and he was still there smiling at me I glared at him again and said, "your going to end up exactly like the others, dead." He looked at me with a pleased look and said, "I'm surprised your still standing I've done the **__**paralysis jutsu**__** three times and your still able to move. I like your abilities Chimiri." By now he was only inches form my face and despite the situation I liked his style. Striking when you lest expect it killing the ones who are weak and see how long the strong ones last. In a way it reminded me of the way I fight.**_

_**I liked him he was complex he was like me, wait what am I thinking he knows about my demon! I made my glare more intense and said, "you and one other person are the only ones alive that know about what lives within me. You also know about what really happened in the Remician tragedy. (Pause) you better not tell a soul." I could feel the jutsu weakening he was deactivating it. I looked at him and he smiled then he said, "I could kill you but that would be a waste of great talent so I'll give you a choice. I can kill you here and now or you can become my partner."**_

_**I stood up straight and looked at him then I took a step back and said, "I'll think about that but for starters I don't even know your name." He stared at me for a while took a step forward grabbed my chin and put his nose one cm. From mine and then said, "fine you have five weeks but you do realize in that time I'll have to watch you so you don't run away or any thing like that." I turned and sat in a seat in the right back corner he turned and sat in the left corner. That was a shock I thought he was going to kiss me! I did not know weather to join him or not he was pretty strong though. Suddenly the boy said, "by the way my name is Itachi Uchiha." I looked at him and said, "Well Itachi-kun I'm not to thrilled about you watching me all the time but I guess that is what it has to come to." **_

_**I was somewhat relieved that he did not find out about Rika and I hope it stays that way. I turned and looked away then other students started to come in whispering things like "that new girl doesn't look very friendly." I was thinking oh great this month is going to be torcher.**_

_Chapter 2_

_Join him or not;_

_Running out of time!_

_**The next three and a half weeks dragged on and Itachi did what he said, he watched me were ever I went. Rika had to stay in the house and she did not like it at all but she understood that she could die if Itachi spotted her. I was getting irritated, I tried multiple times to get rid of him but he would not stop. If I say no to joining him I'll be heading for a life or death fight (sigh) I'll just have to trust my demon's instincts with this one. Oh well just a minor set back, in 3 days I'll become a Genin and every one who still thinks I'm weak will get an alarming wake up call. **_

_**As usual I slid out the window and started toward the academy, I was there first today, no Itachi for now. So I sat down in my usual spot and said to myself "I got myself into this and I can get my self out." Suddenly Itachi walked into the room and he said "you're here early I suppose it's for going to bed so early last night." I glared at him I hated it when he spies on me at night. Then he started studying me and I had to look away I hated it when he stares at me like that. I mean it's not like I can stare back his eyes are just too deep. I think he knows it makes me uncomfortable but he still does it once and a while.**_

_**The next 3 days went on like that and every morning he would stare at me. Finally it was the day I became a Genin the sensei started calling names to go into the testing room. It was taking so long but finally they called my name I walked into the testing room and the sensei said, "We just want you to do the **__**Clone Jutsu**__** nice and simple ok." They were treating me like a baby so I said "you still believe I'm a week little girl"**_

_**Instead of doing the **__**Clone Jutsu**__** I did the **__**Shadow Clone Jutsu**__** and I did fifteen of them. My sensei's mouth dropped wide open and with the simplest little tactic I passed. The sensei gave me my headband and I put it around my waist and walked out I sat in my spot and every one except Itachi looked surprised. Finally the rest of the students pasted and sensei stood up and said "congratulations to you all you passed tomorrow I will put you in groups of three and then you will be assigned sensei's tomorrow as well." **_

_**Every one started to leave but I still sat in my seat, the only people in the room were me and Itachi. I heard Itachi get up and walk over to me then he said, "You only have one week left to decide whether to join me." I stood up and said, "I have something to do tonight so do me a favor and don't watch me." Then I walked out of the room I had promised Rika that I would take her out for Ramen so I could not have Itachi following me. But I knew Itachi would still follow me so Rika was going to be found.**_

_**When I got home Rika was anxious to get going so we locked up the apartment and left. We arrived at the Ramen shop and started eating then I saw Itachi coming down the street I hide my face. Rika looked up from her bowl when Itachi was only one foot away and said, "hey Chimiri what are you doing?" Itachi looked over to me and said, "well is this what you had to do tonight who is this Chimiri?" I turned around and glared at him then I sighed and said, "my little sister."**_

_**I quickly paid for the ramen then grabbed Rika then started to walk home Itachi following. When we got home I pushed Rika through the door then I shut the door to talk with Itachi. I turned around and he said, "You do realize I now have a huge advantage over you. If you choose to say no I will kill the girl." I stood there glaring at him then said, "you lay one finger on her and you will die!" I turned around and went in to my house. I was about to shut the door but Itachi grabbed it and said, "I'm not done yet." I quickly turned around and screamed, " WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?" as soon as I got a glimpse of his face he grabbed my face and KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!! He let go and said," Your choice now if you join me or not." I was so stunned I could not speak I put my hand to my mouth and said, "Why did you do that?"**_

_** He pushed me into the wall across hall gently yet firm. He leaned forward and pinned me to the wall. I could not move Itachi's dark red eyes stared right into mine. He then leaned forward and kissed me again. I stood there stunned as he removed his lips from mine, but he kept them on my face. He moved his mouth up my cheek and to my ear. His lips brushed the shell of my ear before he spoke. **_

_**I bit my tongue; I could feel tears forming in my eyes, "Why am I crying?" I thought to myself. I'm being so stupid, Itachi should not be able to affect me this much. We stood there like that for a minute then Itachi said, "Do I really have this much effect on you?" I sighed quietly and whispered, "I guess you do when you treat me like this." I could not stand it any more I tried to slip out of his arms. It didn't work out the way I planned I did get away from him but before I could grab the door he grabbed my wrist. He grabbed my waist with his other hand and twisted my arm before he put it over my head.**_

_**I screamed in pain I knew It was sprained he let go of my wrist but kept a tight hold on my waist. "Ouch that hurt you know" I said as I tried to make him let go. He put his chin to my neck and said in a calm even tone, "Maybe next time you won't try and get away from me Chimiri." I could feel his grip on my waist loosen. Was he giving me a chance to leave? I tried to walk but my demon was telling me to stay where I was. I was not facing him he was holding me so my back was to his chest. I don't know why but I immediately turned around and put my head on his shoulder. He looked much less shocked than I felt. He put his arms around my waist again but gently this time. I turned my head so that I wasn't facing him and said, "What makes you think I'll do this again?" **_

_**We stood there like that for a minute or two than he finally said something, "I need to talk to you. But first you need to get rid of your little sister." I glared at him, "Why do you need her out of the house?"**_

"_**Because if she heard what I'm going to tell you I would have to kill her."**_

"_**I thought we got through this already if you kill her I kill you!" I took my head off his shoulder and glared at him. As usual he ignored my glare completely and smiled slightly then said, "I'd like to see you try." I raised an eyebrow and teased, "Is that a challenge Itachi Uchiha?" His grip tightened around my waist I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Fine my sister can stay at Kakashi's house but I'm not getting rid of the cat" **_

_Then I slid out of his arms and opened the door he followed me inside and shut the door behind us. Rika was on the couch petting the cat when we walked into the room she immediately put the cat down and ran straight for me. She stopped dead in her traces when Itachi stepped out from behind me. Her eyes widened and I knew she was about to scream. What else would she do the person I made her hide from was here standing right in front of her. _

_But she was smarter than that she dashed behind me and put her arms around my waist like when we where talking to Kakashi. But the only thing she did differently was that she put her head in between my arm and my side. She looked at Itachi then put her head back behind me. I sighed getting her to let go would not be easy. Itachi looked behind me and said, "She's not going to let go is she?" before I could say any thing she shook her head and said in a quiet little voice, "Why did you let him come in Chimiri?" I turned around so she was facing me then picked her up like she was a toddler. I put her on my hip then turned to Itachi, "be right back" I said then turned to the door but Itachi grabbed my shoulder. _

_He turned me around and said, "don't say anything to her." His voice was too quiet for Rika to hear even though she was still on my hip. I felt her stiffen then she wrapped her arms around my neck being careful not to touch Itachi's hand that was still on my shoulder. He let go and Rika glared at him giving him a step-away-form-my-sister look. I nudged her arm that was on my neck and shook my head she looked at me as if I had just told her we had to get ride of the cat. She put her head on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry." It was so quiet I could barley hear it._

_I turned around and said, "You should really have more trust in me by now Itachi." I saw him in the corner of my eye he smiled and said, "Not a chance Chimiri." Then I was out the door Rika still clinging to me and I thought to my self, "here's were things get complicated." _


End file.
